Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with one or more exemplary embodiments relate to an image photographing apparatus and an image photographing method, and more particularly, to an image photographing apparatus and an image photographing method for generating a synthesis image from a plurality of images obtained through a plurality of photographing units.
Description of the Related Art
Various types of electronic products have been developed and released with developments in electronic technologies. In particular, various photographing apparatuses such as televisions (TVs), cellular phones, personal computers (PCs), notebook PCs, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc., are widely used in general homes.
User demand for a greater variety of functions has also increased because of an increase in use of photographing apparatuses. Accordingly, efforts of manufacturers have also increased to meet user demands, and thus products with new functions have appeared one after another.
In particular, recently developed smart phones or tablet PCs often include a plurality of cameras. These devices include cameras on front and rear surfaces thereof to provide convenience during self-photographing or a video conversation.
However, although a unifocal lens is used in consideration of portability and weight of a smart phone or a tablet PC, if a user uses a zooming function during photographing, digital zooming is implemented due to an optical restriction of the unifocal lens.
When such digital zooming is used to expand a magnification, noise occurs, which problematically deteriorates image quality.
Accordingly, a demand for obtaining an image having a good image quality and an expanded magnification by using a plurality of cameras has increased.